


It's for Science!

by morganskye



Series: Egon and Janine Get Freaky [2]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, I hope my mom doesn't read this, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Janine finds out that Egon has an odd experiment going on in the basement. What's even more odd is that he asks her to help. The results are better than either of them anticipated.Rated for Smutty McSmut





	It's for Science!

       It was a quiet Friday evening at the Firehouse. Peter was on a date, Winston was at the movies, and Ray had gone to see some friends on Long Island. Janine, grateful that the day was over, was just finishing up her paperwork when Egon came downstairs with a large box in his arms. He had a look of deep concentration and he was wearing a lab coat over his usual vest/shirt/dress pants outfit, so Janine decided to say good-bye and leave him to his work.

       "I'm heading out. I'll see you Monday."

       He stopped, apparently surprised that she was still there. He moved the box he was holding just a bit away from her so she couldn't see inside.

       “Ah, yes. Have a good night," he said, trying to hurry past her.

       "What's in the box Dr. Spengler?" she asked, smiling.

Janine stepped in his way and tried to peek inside. She loved to tease him, and whatever was in that box was making him an easy target. 

"It's...uh...scientific."

"If it's scientific you wouldn't be so secretive."

Egon tried to dodge her, but Janine was too fast. She grabbed it from him and fled just far enough that she would have a moment to peek inside before Egon took it back. 

       “Janine wait! Don’t!”

       Putting it on the workbench beside Ecto-1 she opened the top, pictures of birthday surprises or some other fun thing in her head. However whatever was inside made her eyes go wide.

       " Uh...Egon?"

She turned to look at him. His face was five shades of red and he seemed to be very interested in the ceiling for some reason.

"Egon." she repeated sternly.

"Yes?"

She pulled out a large bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs.

"This is for science??"

       Egon shifted from one foot to the other, clearly embarrassed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded affirmatively.

       " Oh bullshit! You know, if you're seeing someone you could just say so! I can't believe you let me make a fool of myself for so long. You and the guys must get quite a laugh over this."

"It's not what you think."

Without having to look she fished out a pair of velvet gloves and a blindfold.

"No, I'm pretty damn sure it's exactly what I think. I'm so stupid. Of course you've got someone," she cursed to herself. 

       Janine threw everything back in the box, picked it up, and stormed back to her desk. She shoved it at him then gathered up her things to leave. Egon felt guilty as he put the box down on her desk. He really wasn't seeing anyone else. How could he when he was already in love? He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stay. He didn't want her to leave, especially not like this.

"Janine, I swear I'm not seeing anyone. It really is for an experiment."

She glared at him, but eventually her eyes softened. This wasn't the first time he had done something extremely odd in the name of expanding his knowledge of the paranormal.

"What kind of experiment are you doing that you need lube and a blindfold?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Egon turned away from her, once again embarrassed.

"It's a theory that Ray and I have been working on. You know how ghosts are often created because of violence or extreme emotion?"

She nodded.

"Well we were thinking that if there was a way to counteract the negative biorhythms with positive ones. Remember when we installed that two-way screen in the containment unit? It was for this. We've had some moderate success with playing upbeat music, showing romantic comedies, kids shows, etc. What was truly interesting though was the effect we had when we showed them...well, adult films."

Janine stared at him while she processed what he said.

"Porn? You've been showing them porn??"

"Softcore mostly, but yes. It doesn't have sound though. Most of the films I've found are old stag movies for a 35mm projector..."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"How precisely are you even doing this?"

"We have a TV down in the basement now along with a homemade movie screen."

"Geez. How long have you two been working on this?"

"About a month. We didn't start showing...ah, blue...material until last week. I thought Sesame Street would have been enough, but Ray said the results weren't enough to validate our theories. That's why we're increasing the stimulus."

"And you're doing this with a live show?"         

Egon just shrugged. Janine shook her head, suddenly finding the whole thing hilarious.

"So what, you were going to just use this stuff while standing in front of the unit?"

"Yes?"

She started laughing so hard tears formed in her eyes.

"I fail to see what's so funny."

Janine tried to control herself, but giggles kept slipping out as she spoke.

"Egon, you can't use this stuff on your own. Did you and Ray buy all this?"

He shuffled his feet and mumbled yes.

"Oh dear," she chuckled. "I can only imagine what the person in the shop thought of two guys buying all this stuff for couples."

Egon went white, eyes wide.

"Couples?" he croaked. Janine burst out laughing again.

"Yes, couples. All of this is for two people. I mean, how do you expect to use handcuffs without someone else there?"

Egon honestly hadn't considered it. He thought he would figure it out when he got down there. Most of what he and Ray had purchased was selected randomly. They didn't get any dildos or vibrators, but there were several toys that they weren't sure what they did. Ray picked them out because they were brightly colored or had interesting textures.

"Um...Janine?"

"Yes Egon?" she giggled, still finding the whole situation comical.

"Do you know how to use this stuff?"

She gave him a predatory leer.

"Why Dr. Spengler, are you asking me to join you in your sexy experiment?"

Initially he was only going to ask for her help identifying and instructing him on how to use the equipment, but now he was curious as to whether or not she would do more. The thought of Janine, naked and moaning because of something he was doing to her, made him feel like the room got about 20 degrees warmer.

       "Would...would you..." He couldn't get the words out. His tongue felt like it was frozen inside his mouth. "I mean...damnit..." 

       Janine took pity on him and patted his shoulder.

        _"_ _ He probably just wants me to tell him what's what in that box. He’s so shy sometimes."  _ she thought.  _ “Shame he won’t want to do something more. I’d show him a thing or two!” _

"Egon, if you need help with your tests then all you have to do is ask. It's for science, right?"

       H is eyes brightened. Science, logic, and experimentation were familiar to him and he could easily deal with things in that context. His feelings for Janine had nothing to do with this, or at least that's what he told himself.

       " This is purely for educational purposes, and we’re both adults, so there’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing," she said, trying to look serious as she imagined him naked for the millionth time.

"Correct. It doesn't mean anything. It's just for science," he agreed, wondering what she looked like wearing only high heels and thigh-high stockings.

"Absolutely."

"Then...ah, would you please help me with my experiment?"

She grinned, putting a hand on her hip.

"It would be my pleasure Dr. Spengler."

Egon smiled, picked up the box, and headed down to the basement.

The basement was cool, far cooler than the ground floor. Janine shivered a bit and rubbed her arms for warmth while Egon put the box down on a table near the viewing portal in the containment unit. The window was about five by five feet square and there was a video camera pointed at it. There were already several ghosts hovering around on the other side. Janine imagined they were like cats who were interested in anything that was different.

"You're sure they can't get out?" she asked as she watched the ghosts watch her. One got close and licked the glass, making her shudder.

"Positive," he replied as he took off his lab coat.

Janine looked around, suddenly apprehensive. While it was true she was handed a perfect situation to spend some solo time with Egon, she wasn’t sure if this was the right way to go about trying to get in his pants. Plus the basement was hardly romantic...or comfortable. There was only a single folding chair, never mind a soft place to lie down. 

_        “Screw it,”  _ she thought.  _ “I might not get a chance like this again.” _

       “So what’s the plan?” 

       “Well,” he said while he unpacked the box, intentionally keeping his back to her so she couldn’t see his hands shake. “First you can tell me what everything in here is and if it would be useful for our tests. Then maybe you could show me how to use them?”

       His voice quavered a bit which made Janine’s heart melt. 

_        “He’s nervous! That’s so cute!” _

       “Explain what you mean by ‘how to use them’. Are we talking in an instructional sense or show and tell?” 

       “Ah...I would assume show and tell would get the better reaction. Of course if you’re not comfortable with that…”

       Her arms wrapped around his waist, making him tense up. He hadn’t heard her come up behind him because he was so preoccupied with not thinking about what was about to occur.  

       “If you’re here with me then I’m happy to help,” she purred in his ear. 

       Since she was so close she could see the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. There was something powerful about having an affect on a guy like that and Janine was happy it was someone she enjoyed being around. Egon turned in her embrace so they were facing each other. He softly put a hand on her cheek and was pleased when she rubbed against his palm. 

       “I mean it Janine. If you aren’t ok with this then say so, at any time. I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to.”

       “I know Egon. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here.”

       She gave him a quick hug then turned her attention to the table. Egon had laid everything out. Janine’s eyes boggled at the selection. There was almost everything from lubes and oils to blindfolds and ball gags, although there was a noticeable lack of penetrating items. There was also a small stack of towels and some baby wipes to help with clean up.

       “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Louis…” she murmured.

       “What?? What does he have to do with this?!”

       Janine smirked at how jealous Egon got when she mentioned the timid accountant. 

       “Relax, I just mean that technically this is a business expense. He does the taxes so he’d need the receipt.”

       “Oh,” Egon ran a hand through his hair while he considered that. “I think perhaps we should keep this off the books.”

       “Good idea,” Janine said. “Another good idea would be finding a comfy place to do all this. Is there a sofa anywhere down here?”

       Egon’s eyes lit up. 

       “No, but I can do one better.”

       He disappeared into one of the several storage rooms. A few minutes later he came back dragging a twin mattress that he put in front of the viewing portal. Two more trips produced another twin mattress, several pillows, and a few thick comforters. In a few minutes they were arranged into a makeshift king size bed.

       “Winter storage,” Egon said when he saw her look of surprise. 

       He joined her back at the table and noticed that she had reorganized his piles. He took out a notepad on a clipboard and began jotting down what she said each item was used for. Janine smirked as he swallowed hard when she explained to him what ben wa balls could do.

       “Ok so I think we’ll start off basic since this is about gauging reactions,” When he nodded in agreement she continued. “Let’s start with the massage oils and the blindfold.”

       She began to take her clothes off, starting with her shoes and working her way up. Egon watched her with fascination as more and more of her flesh was revealed. He didn’t bother trying to pretend that he wasn’t looking. Her body was lean for the most part, however there was a small bit of pudge down the center of body that went from her rib cage to just below her waist. For some reason he found it appealing. Her breasts were small but plump. Peter had once commented that he thought she wore a padded underwire bra for ‘oomph’, but from what Egon could see that wasn’t the case. As she moved he watched the muscles in her arms and legs flex. Janine was healthy, fit, and so lovely...

       When she was down to her lacy pale blue panties, matching bra, and stockings she glanced at Egon, who was still fully dressed.

       “Well come on Doctor. I can’t do this by myself.”

       Egon went so red his ears turned pink. 

       “I...uh...well...”

       “Wait, were you planning on having me do everything by myself?”

       “Not exactly. I was going to record the ghosts reactions while you...did whatever you do with this stuff. That’s participating.”

       She sighed and walked over to the table. Egon noted on his pad that she replaced the massage oil and blindfold with lube and a small purple object that looked like a butterfly. He was about to ask what she had planned for the first set of items if they weren’t for solo work when she shimmied out of her stockings, distracting him. He was still brain dead as he watched  her lie down on the bed, moving the pillows this way and that until she was comfortable. Putting the lube and toy beside her she wiggled one more time then sighed pleasantly. Egon was transfixed by her movements and how innocently sexy they were.

       “Alright. I’m going to begin. You might want to turn on the camera.”

       “Huh?”

       “The camera? So you can record the ghosts reactions?”

       “Oh! Right, the camera. I forgot…”

       He ignored her snicker as he put a fresh VHS tape into the recorder. A movement behind the glass caught his attention. There were several more ghosts trying to look out at them, which was excellent for his research. When the red light came on he turned his attention back to Janine, immediately dropping his notepad to the floor. While his back was turned she had taken her panties off and spread her legs at the knees so that the heels of her feet nearly touched her rump. It gave him a perfect view of her...of her…

       Egon looked away, his head spinning. He stumbled to the folding chair by the table so he could sit and catch his breath. He wasn’t a virgin, but his only time was when he was still in college. The young lady he took to bed insisted on keeping the lights off. He had seen pictures of nude women in adult films and in books, but when it’s right there in front of you…

       Egon slowly looked back to Janine, steeling himself up so it wouldn’t be as much of a shock. He was mesmerized. She was completely at ease with being nearly naked. It was as if this was as much a natural state for her as being clothed was. Egon wondered if it was because she knew this was for science, but that didn’t match with her actions from before. Hugs weren’t part of the empirical method after all. Of course neither was watching your crush/secretary run her hands over her bare thighs on the basement floor.

       Janine didn’t consider herself an exhibitionist, but the moment she got her clothes off she wanted to put on a hell of show for Egon. It was a little creepy that ghosts would be watching too, but it wasn’t like they were going to go running to her mom or rabbi. Besides, sex was a natural act, an act that felt delicious. Her freshly-painted jungle red nails racked up the inside of her thighs, leaving tiny red lines that quickly faded. They kept moving up, going over her stomach, then to her breasts. She gave them each a quick squeeze, tweaking her nipples lightly through the bra. Back down her hands went, this time with more pressure. On the way up instead of going over her inner thighs she went outside, skimming the very edge of her pert ass. In a fluid movement Janine sat up so she could unhook her bra. She vaguely heard Egon take in a sharp breath and smiled to herself. 

_        “Just you wait Egon Spengler.” _

       She tossed her bra at him. It landed perfectly on his notepad. He gingerly picked it up, rubbing the material between his fingers. It was lacy, soft, and still warm from her body. His pants, which had been growing rather uncomfortable since coming downstairs, were now practically painful. When Janine’s attention moved away from him he quickly adjusted himself so he wouldn’t feel the need to rip them off. It was bad enough he was sweating profusely despite the chill in the room. Egon was tempted to remove his vest, but at the same time he couldn’t take his eyes from Janine.

       With each pass of her hands her fingers crept closer and closer to her center. When she skimmed the outside of her folds she purred, her eyes fluttering closed. Idly she wondered why she grabbed the lube. She was more than wet enough for just about anything at this point. Touching herself while Egon watched was liberating. Janine felt like a queen or a goddess. She knew that in this moment she was Egon’s whole world. As her middle finger slipped into her folds to stroke her clit she moaned in delight. She heard Egon’s clipboard clatter to the floor again. 

_        “That’s right Dr. Spengler. You keep watching.” _

       Her finger continued its motion, slipping up and down her folds, then disappearing to stimulate her clit. Janine’s hips started to move against her hand, slowly at first then with more effort. They rocked back and forth as if she was riding a horse while her other hand played with her nipples. 

_        “Or a cock.”   _ Egon’s mind hissed at him.  _ “It could be your cock.” _

       His mouth went dry at the thought. 

       Janine’s hand went back and forth from each breast, teasing one to almost pain then switching off. If she had been home alone she would have cum already, but everything felt so much better tonight. She didn’t want to end things too soon, but she was so tense and turned on she NEEDED the release. Remembering the little butterfly vibrator, she felt around for where she dropped it on the bed. Finally she found it and turned it on. The little thing had a powerful core. She had to turn it down before dared to put it anywhere sensitive. When it was at a good speed Janine rubbed it slowly over her nipples, down between her breasts, and over her stomach. Egon heard her giggle a bit, presumably because she hit a ticklish spot. Surprisingly behind him he heard the assembled ghosts and ghouls laugh in return. They were completely absorbed by Janine’s show. He dutifully made a note, but kept his attention on his favorite redhead. His eyes followed the butterfly toy as it traveled over her body. He couldn’t help but wonder if his fingers would get the same reactions from her. 

       Janine wiggled again to resettle herself on the bed, spreading her legs wider as she prepared to bring the toy to her clit. Egon’s eyes widened in anticipation as she spread herself with one hand, exposing her light pink folds to him. With her other hand she gently teased her clit with the vibrator. Her back arched, moaning loudly as the toy set her nerves alight. Her hips continued to rock, but now they moved in a circle, pushing her clitoris against the toy then pulling it away. The constant delicious torment had her panting and groaning, almost begging for her orgasm. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the exertion of trying to climax. 

_        “Why can’t I cum?! Gods I’m so close!” _

       Egon found himself breathing hard along with Janine. He wasn’t even thinking about the experiment anymore. Who cared about ghosts when there was a living, breathing gorgeous woman just feet away? A woman who was funny, smart, and was willing to stand up to anyone and anything for him? 

       “Egon?” Janine gasped. “Egon…I...”

       “Janine what’s wrong?”

       “I...I need…”

       “Yes?”

       “I need you to fuck me!”

       His brain froze in place. It couldn’t process what she had said despite the fact that he had been watching her please herself at his request. 

       “Janine I…”

       “Please! Fuck me for science!”

       That was all Egon needed to hear. He jumped up so fast the chair tipped over, clattering to the floor. If Janine hadn’t been so focused on her body she would have laughed at how awkward he was as he tried to get his clothes off quickly. He ended up getting stuck in his vest. It looked like he was in a plaid straight jacket, but finally he was able to whip it off and throw it down. He ended up ripping his dress shirt and nearly tripped because his pants got stuck on his shoes. When he made it to the mattress he was still wearing his tube socks and tighty whities. He eagerly crawled up Janine’s body to settle between her legs, kissing and licking every bit of skin he passed. She giggled and cooed at the attention, but soon it got to be too much. He was everywhere at once, which was cute at first, but she needed some very specialized attention. Tossing aside the toy she took control of the situation by flipping them over when Egon was shifting his weight, catching him off guard. He ended up on his back with Janine straddling him, momentarily shocked by the switch. She looked down at him, grinning like a cat who caught the canary. 

       “Well Doctor Spengler,” she said, leaning over and putting her hands on either side of his head, “I appreciate your zeal and gusto, but we won’t get anywhere if you don’t put that energy to good use.”

       “I’m sorry. You’re just so pretty. I couldn’t help myself.”

       Janine blushed from the compliment and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. When he didn’t respond she started to pull back, wondering if he was one of those guys that didn’t like kissing when his arms swiftly looped around her to hold her flush against his chest. The kiss that had started as little more than a peck turned burning hot as Egon thrust his tongue in her mouth, surprising her. Janine leaned her head back just a bit to break the kiss. 

       “Relax Egon. I’m not going anywhere.”

       He nodded, letting go of her. She lifted herself up a bit so that she was on her hands and knees over him. As she shifted her nipples grazed his chest, making him hiss lightly. Janine noticed and did it again, adding a bit of a wiggle this time. Egon’s hips thrust up in response, bumping her enough that she lost her balance for a moment. She sat up, not realizing that the only thing keeping their bodies from joining was Egon’s underwear. The heat from her body seemed to pulse over his dick, and he was sure there would be a wet spot when she got up. His cock twitched as if it had a mind of its own, jerking up to try and get to Janine. Egon was so wired from the show she had put on that he was positive he would cum if she just wiggled a bit more. 

       “Egon, are you listening to me?”

       In her exasperation at his lack of attention she moved to lean over him, inadvertently giving him the stroke he needed. Egon’s hands flew up to grab her hips as he ground into her. She yelped in shock but didn’t try to get out of his grip. Instead she watched him as he grunted and moaned. Janine was fascinated by his O face. Most men looked angry or surprised, but Egon looked like he was honestly in the throws of ecstasy. His face was flushed, however it didn’t bunch up or have veins popping out on his forehead. If anything it relaxed more, making him look younger. She assumed that all of the years he spent in school and as a researcher had added more lines on his face than he deserved. Janine had studied his features enough times that she felt like a creeper, but seeing him like this was a whole new experience. It was almost zen-like. Tentatively she reached out and put a hand over his heart. She could easily feel it beating wildly. A shiver went up her spine when it occurred to her that she was the one who made it do that. It was a powerful and thrilling thought. 

       When it looked like Egon was finally coming down off his physical high, Janine patted his hands so he would let her go. Gingerly she got off him, smirking at the large wet spot in his drawers where they soaked up his semen. She laid down beside him, close but not touching. Janine wasn’t sure where he stood on post-O cuddles, but she wanted to be near enough that if he wanted to she would be there. She wasn’t angry at him for not getting her off. In fact she thought it was a very high compliment that he came so quickly with her, and she didn’t even touch him! Something like that hadn’t happened since high school. Besides, once she was home she knew exactly what to do to finish herself. 

       With the orgasmic rush ebbing, Egon felt incredibly embarrassed and more than a little disappointed. The few times his logical mind allowed him to have sexual fantasies he had always 1) been with Janine and 2) cum inside of her. While he had one out of two, it wasn’t enough. Besides, she had begged him to be with her and what does he do? Shoot a load in his undies like a randy teenager. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her because he knew she would be upset, which she had every right to be. He asked her to come down here, to do things intimate in nature in the name of science, and for all that he didn’t give her an orgasm. He sat up, still not looking at Janine, and took a deep breath before speaking. 

       “I cannot apologize enough for putting you through this.”

       Janine sat up, concerned, but didn’t answer since she didn’t know what he was talking about.

       “I shouldn’t have asked you to help me with this. I’ve turned an experiment into a cheap thrill. I used you in a most inappropriate and inconsiderate fashion. It wasn’t my intention I assure you. I won’t ask for forgiveness, but I hope we can salvage our working relationship. If not...I understand, and would make sure that you found employment quickly.”

       She sat there for a moment to think about what he said. 

       “Egon, for a smart man you can be a complete moron sometimes.”

       He twisted around to look at her, surprised at her reaction but elated that she wasn’t angry like he thought she was. He was about to reply when she cut him off.

       “I didn’t do this just for your experiment. I did it because I hoped that it would lead to what just happened. Don’t get me wrong, I want more, but I don’t feel the way you think I do. To be honest, it’s kind of sweet that I was able to get you off without really trying. Besides, now that you’ve popped one off, the next one will take longer,” she said as she slid her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. 

       “The next one? You mean, you want to do this again?”

       “Of course!” she said, getting up and walking over to the table to look through the supplies. She did her best to ignore the viewing window that was now utterly packed with ghosts enjoying the show.

       “When? If you want to pick a date in advance I can make sure…what? Why are you rolling your eyes?”

       “I mean now.”

       “Now?”

       “Yes Egon. NOW.”

       He watched her, feeling both excited and curious, as she returned to the mattress holding two small items and the pack of baby wipes. His brain tried to sift through the list they made earlier but with all the physical distractions (mainly a very sexy Janine sitting beside him) he couldn’t think of what the items were for. She put the new things aside and sat next to him in order to help him out of his remaining clothes. The socks went first. He grinned as she toss them over her shoulder, but became a little jittery when she reached for his underwear. 

       “It’s ok,” she said with a gentle smile. “Lift your hips.”

       He complied so she could peel the briefs off him. An involuntary shiver traveled up his body as the cold air hit his still-wet dick. Oddly, or at least oddly to him, he was worried that because of the chill he wouldn’t look ‘big enough’ for Janine. He recalled a conversation he overheard with Peter and Winston talking about how women liked ‘big’ men. There was no reason to worry though, because as soon as Janine put her hands on his thighs his manhood began to twitch and come to life. She licked her lips, a hungry look in her eyes.

       “You know,” Janine said in a conversational tone as she gently cupped his balls in one hand. “My friend Sheila accused me of being a size queen. She said that’s why I always date tall guys.”

       “I...um…” Damn he couldn’t put a sentence together! 

       “I supposed I am, although I’ve always found tall guys sexy. I think big brains are sexy too.”

       “So does that mean you think I’m sexy?” Egon asked, turning pink.

       She grinned at him. 

       “Dr. Spengler, I think you’re sexy, smart, kind, and charming. I knew from the moment I met you that you were a mensch, and I’m never wrong. Lie down and close your eyes.”

       While Egon had always known that she had a crush on him, it gave him a giddy feeling to have her say such good things about him out loud. He didn’t need positive reinforcement from others, but it never hurt to hear. Egon was so far into his own thoughts he didn’t hear Janine open the bottle of lube. She poured some into her hands, gave them a quick rub to warm it up, and went to work on his soft cock. He gasped, eyes flying open as she two-fisted him, slowly and deliciously making him hard again. She rubbed her palms in small circles, going up and down in no real hurry. The point was to get him ready to shag her rotten, not get him off. When Janine saw a tiny bead of moisture on the tip of is dick she switched to one hand. 

       “Would you open this?” she asked, handing him a small foil packet. 

       When Egon realized she had handed him a condom his dick twitched eagerly. Janine chuckled and told him to be patient. He gave her the unwrapped condom back and watched with interest as she rolled it down over him. However she wasn’t done. Now that her hands were free she pulled out the second thing she brought back from the table. It was a neon blue vibrating cock ring. 

       “If this hurts or is even a little uncomfortable let me know and we’ll take it off.”

       He nodded, scrutinizing the object she held. It was a simple blue ring of flexible plastic, but on one side there was a small metal bullet shaped attachment. She stretched it out with her fingers and expertly placed it around the base of his penis. It was a little tight, but not enough for Egon to want it taken off. 

       “What purpose does it serve?”

       “Well doctor, the ring slightly restricts the flow of blood out of the penis, so you’ll be able to maintain an erection longer. It also makes your orgasm more intense,” she said as she used the wipes to clean the remaining lube off of her hands.

       “And the metal protrusion?”

       She purred, running a nail over his chest.

       “That little bit is for me. Are you ready?”

       “Almost.”

       He sat up so he was face to face with Janine. Gently he took her hands in his and kissed the tip of each of her fingers. She blushed prettily from the attention and smiled at him. 

       “Thank you for...well...being you.”

       She leaned forward and kissed him. Egon chose not to take it further after the last disastrous kiss, but he felt Janine open her mouth and lick his lips. Taking this as a sign he followed her lead, sliding his tongue over hers in the same languid fashion. He was rewarded with a pleased but muffled groan from Janine. Her hands circled his neck while he pulled her close to him. Her body was warm and soft. The small noises of pleasure she made were driving him mad with need, but he held back. Janine had given him a second chance and there was no way he’d mess this one up. 

       Soon he felt her tugging him down. Carefully they laid down together with Egon on top, still kissing. She raked her nails through his hair, gently scratching the scalp. He groaned against her mouth so she did it again, giving a handful of hair a quick tug at the end. Egon moaned again, clearly liking the flip between pleasure and pain. He did the same in return, gently pulling her hair and was rewarded with a contented sound. Breaking the kiss, he moved to her neck, peppering her sensitive skin with soft open-mouthed kisses. Janine panted and gasped from his efforts, her hips wiggling against him. She could feel his cock lying heavily against her leg. Janine desperately wanted to know what it would feel like inside her.  

       “Egon,” she whispered. “Please.”

       He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Janine looked up at him and smirked at the leering look on his face. 

       “May I try something?”

       She nodded, so he sat back and put his hands behind each of her knees. Gently he pushed, edging himself forward at the same time, so that eventually she was nearly bent in half with her calves on his shoulders. Egon was just outside her entrance, but thanks to lack of experience he couldn’t quite get inside. He let out a frustrated grunt so Janine took over by wiggling a slender hand between them. 

       “Push.”

       He did and nearly cursed from the warm, nearly hot sensation of her wet walls wrapping around him. It was unlike anything he had felt before, and put his previous solo efforts to shame. Deeper he went in, Janine’s cries of ecstasy driving him on. When he was all the way inside her soft body he felt like something clicked in his brain. The primal urge of man took over and he began to pump in and out, slowly at first, but picked up speed as Janine encouraged him. Her hips rocked up to meet him, getting him in further than he thought possible without hurting her. Their mutual cries and moans echoed off the cold walls of the basement, the experiment completely forgotten. Their world had narrowed to the glorious feel of their bodies joining in love and lust. 

       “Are you ready for the next stage?” Janine gasped. 

       He didn’t know what she was talking about, but nodded anyway. A second orgasm was already building so he didn’t know how long could hold off. Janine got her hand between them again and gently grabbed his dick. Egon stopped, holding still for her as she fumbled around for something. Suddenly he saw sparks. She had turned on the little metal bullet that was attached to the ring. It took him a moment to adjust to the new sensation, but before long he was thrusting into her with gusto. Every time he was all the way in the little bullet hit her clit, which in turn made her insides flex around him. Her voice went up in pitch as she grabbed at him, her nails scratching him. 

       “Egon! Oh gods EGON!”

       Her walls suddenly clamped down on him, her entire body going rigid. A red flush spread over her chest, coloring her skin from her neck to her breasts as she moaned and cried his name. The breath felt like it was sucked out of his lungs, but he kept going, determined to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. He slowed his strokes but went deep, using his pelvis to hold the vibrator against her. Janine let out a low long sound somewhere between a scream and a howl as she bucked. Egon’s arms gave out so buried his face in her hair as he grunted, his control breaking as he came. Even with his eyes closed he saw stars. Egon wasn’t sure if it was because of the ring or the fact he was finally with Janine that made his climax so powerful, but he knew this was something that needed to be repeated as much as humanly possible. As he laid there he turned his head and kissed Janine’s temple, nuzzling her hair with his nose. Her breath was still coming in gasps, making Egon wonder if he was crushing her. He quickly pushed up to take his weight off her when she came a second time, once again calling his name. He realized that the cock ring was still buzzing against her and made her cum again. It wasn’t as explosive as the first, but it was enough that her pulsing muscles pushed his softening manhood out with a pop. 

       Egon rolled off of her completely and went to work removing the ring and condom as quickly as possible. As soon as he was free he turned back and gathered Janine in his arms. She was sweaty and smelled of mind blowing sex. He committed the scents and feelings to memory. Only the strong possibility of getting caught by the guys kept him from falling asleep right there. For now though he could hold her close and enjoy the kind of bliss that can only come from an earth shattering climax. 

       “Egon?” Janine mumbled sleepily. “Do you hear that?”

       He listened and picked up a wet slapping sound. It might have been dripping water, but the noise picked up in speed and volume. When grunts and croaks were added Egon had a good idea what was going on. He urged Janine to sit up with him. They looked over at the viewing portal and saw over a dozen ghosts cheering for them. Janine laughed and blew them a kiss. Amazingly two of the ghosts burst into nothingness right before their eyes. 

       “Huh. Well that’s an interesting reaction.”

       “What do you think happened?”

       “I’d have to check some data, but I theorize that there was enough positive energy from our activities that it counteracted whatever created those two ghosts.” 

       “So...in theory...if we did this enough we could empty out the containment unit?”

       Egon adjusted his glasses and looked down at her, excited at the prospect of spending more time with the inventive woman. 

       “It would take a lot sessions to accomplish such a feat…”

       She nodded and glanced over at the table still laden with toys, grinning.

       “How about we use the handcuffs next?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thanks to Jane for the writing prompt!


End file.
